Sharing wisdom
by vampire1031
Summary: Jojo and the pack are going to share with you guys wisdom about life trials, through experiences and showing you the consiquences both good and bad, hope you all enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

Dustin finally gains enough courage to bring the pack members to house to meet his christmas-hating father. In the backseat of Koa's car as they make a left turn on faith street, Dustin finally breaks the long silence.

"Hey Koa, just to let you know my father is a fighter" Dustin says in a feared way.

"Don't sweat it Dustin, we all are fighters for one reason or another"

"I just hope you guys are going to be ok"

Koa finally pulls to a stop in front of a small run down house.

"Don't worry Dustin, you'll be safe" Koa says.

"Yeah we will protect you" Shamus says putting his gloves on.

Just then a guy stumbles out of the house and falls onto Koa's car.

"D...Dustin? Is that you boy?"

Dustin gets out of the car and grabs hold of his shoulder and slowly creeps his way towards his dad.

"I told you boy that I hate having visitors, your just like your mother"

"Don't talk about my mother like that" Dustin says and ends up getting a slap to the face.

"Boy i will teach you to respect me"

"I never did respect you, the only thing i ever did was fear you and hate you with a passion"

Just then the rest of the pack pulls up and gets out of the car and walking behind Dustin.

"What is this? Is the circus in town?"

Dustin's dad begins to walk forward but the children of the pack stand infront of Dustin.

"You won't hurt Dustin, we wuv him very much" says michelle

"Dustin has been a part of the pack since he opened up to us" says Andrew

"So just like we would do for each other we will fight to protect Dustin from anyone...even you" Shamus says dropping down into his dad's stance.

"Its ok little ones, i got this" Dustin says as the children back off and go behind him again.

"You want to know something, Mana, Koa, Aaron, and Even Siris are more of a dad to me than you ever was and will be"

In anger Dustin's dad picks up a wooden board and was about to swing it at Dustin who just stood his ground, but the leaders stood in front and Mana was the first to speak.

"Just like Dustin said, we are more a father figure than you would ever hope to be"

"So dad just to make things more painful for you, I will be a better person, because no matter how hard you tried to break me down, i stood back up with the help of my friends and my new family" Dustin says as they go and grab his stuff and brings it all to his new home.

A/N This is an epilogue to a new and long story called "Sharing Wisdom"  
Jojo: and we will explain life lessons or any trouble that our friends would like to have us answer the best we can.  
Mana: If you have questions or need help let us know.  
Marcus: The first lesson we will talk about is being bullied.  
Mike: Because bullies is a big controversy in our world today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Believing in yourself.

Siris: I got a very special request from my flower about how to deal with parent's who lose faith in their kids, and its very simple but first I will let Aaron explain how he deals with it.

Aaron: Well you see, my Dad as well as my step dad, Mana and Koa's real father, seemed to lose faith in me about being and doing something with my life. I thought that what they said about me was true, that my fate was sealed but then I realized something, as I was sitting down on wolf's peak, the wind blowing my tears away something came to my mind. Destiny changes with every second, every hour, every day, every week, and every year. A person's fate changes with every rising and setting of the sun, and every breath that they takes. If you decide to believe what other's say rather than believe what your heart tells you then it will become real.

Pam: My dad never wanted me to date Aaron because he thought that he was a no good trouble maker, but he failed to see the beauty behind the beast, Aaron puts up a front around people new, but if you knew him as well as me and the pack does, then you would realize that he is an awesome person. He is caring, loving, very protective, wise, and a lot of good things. He never was a follower, he was always a leader.

Jojo: My dad wanted me to be mayor, and I felt like if I told him I didn't want to be mayor that I would make him disappointed in me and he would disown me, but after he seen my passion he told me he couldn't ask for a better son, that made me warm inside, you have no idea how long I waited and wished for him to speak those words to me. Also he was disappointed in me when me and Mana were dating, and honestly me and Mana never do anything like that, really all we do is just kiss and cuddle, We love each other in a way of passion rather than lust. Yes there is a difference but that is another case.

Dustin: My dad was an alcoholic, and I am pretty sure all of us had our rough times with our parents but in the end we work it out, I wish I could say the same for me and my dad but the truth of the matter is, we never really did ever see eye to eye. I always hated my dad for the way he would blame my mother's death on me, I would let it eat away at me to the point of severe depression and thoughts of suicide would flow through my mind as if a promise of relief from this pain, and I would have did it until I found people who believed in me and who made me learn to believe and have faith not only in myself but their God as well. I mean everyone has their choices and I chose to believe and have Faith in their God and I never felt more loved than ever because he brought them to me and for that I thank him every day and night.

Siris: Now for me, This is all the truth about my dad, When I was only months old my dad would abuse my mother and my other siblings, I was to young to do anything about it, I was scared and felt weak. Then he told me I would not amount to anything and that I wasn't good enough to be his son, and then he left. That is when my step dad came into play, I really don't know for sure if he was ever faithful to my mom, I just stopped caring after that. Him and my mom got married years later and I thought that this was the one for my mom, but wow was I wrong, on my 16th birthday they filed for a divorce, I know some present huh, and then the day before my 16th Christmas they had the divorce, actually I am not certain when the divorce took place all I know was it was in December. I couldn't take it anymore, that's why I sent myself here, to escape reality. But also in reality, I have meaning, I have a destiny, and I have a purpose, that is to take care of my family, and my pups. All my pups(friends) support me and I support as well as protect them from harm.

Cody: So no matter what anybody says, know that deep down inside the very core of your heart that you have even if it is just one person that truly cares about you, but me personally I think everyone has at least two, that is God, and us the pack.

A/N end of chapter two hope its helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bullies

Koa: Now we all had our share of bullies while we were alive, and we still face them even today. But things have gotten a lot worst since centuries ago, from small things as your ugly or you smell bad it has gotten to the point were children of all ages are taking their lives because they get picked on, and no one will step in until its to late.

Travis: I agree with Koa children from the youngest of 13 are taking their lives because they get picked on but finally when their candle is blown out then everyone wants to cry and ask the most stupidest question ever "Why did he or she do that they were such a good kid" you want to know why? It's because people fail to realize the signs until their candle is so dim that they fail to see the light of a child in need.

Sam: Kids get picked on for the most stupidest things too, the way they dress, their ethnicity, their beliefs or even their sexuality, I mean look at Mana and Jojo they love each other, but its because they feel that special feeling with each other, and remember when Jojo almost killed himself because of what his dad said, didn't Mana go berserk. It's because he felt like the person that made him feel complete was gone and it was too much to handle at once.

Hawk: Bullies fail to realize that there is ALWAYS someone who is bigger, stronger, tougher, and meaner than them; they even fail to realize that the people they bully might just have friends. Take Siris for example when his brother got his expensive shades stolen, Siris went berserk and wanted to go after the people that stole from his brother even though there was six of them.

Cyrus: No one knows you better than your family, and your loyal friends. Because what Siris' brother told their mom is this. "Mom good thing Siris wasn't here when it happened" and his mother was confused at why her son would say that. And this is what Siris' younger brother said to her. "Because if he was here, he would get my shades back no matter what the cost was, even if he had to fight them he would even though he was outnumbered" That is what Siris' younger brother told his mom.

Vienna: I get bullied all the time but do you know what a bully is, a bully is a person who hates them self so much that they have to make another person's life miserable. And even if a bully has friends that agree with them. It is only because the friends are following the hand that feeds them. Us the pack we accept people and will be friends with people who feel they have nothing. We will never be followers but always lead each other. Not one of us is greater than the other we all see each other as equals.

Zeke: I got bullied because people thought I was gothic, emo, all that crap only because I wore black. Well guess what I JUST LOVE THE COLOR BLACK SO IF THAT MAKES ME EMO OR GOTHIC WELL THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL IMPORTANT SINCE THE ONLY THING ON YOUR MIND IS MAKING ME FEEL BAD. Bullies pick on people because they wish they could have what that person has or just hates themselves to much.

Austin: A few quotes that we found while reading, and I hope my fellow pack members will take these to heart. Other members will read the quotes to you ok.

Jojo: Never walk against the winds of your heart, but go with it gracefully as a crow taking flight, let it lift you up under your wings as you see the beauty of the world through the eyes of a crow

Seth: You laugh at me because I'm different, well I laugh at you because you're all the same.

Noah: Fear not to tread still waters, all is calm when you are at peace in the heart.

(Justin walks up to Mana and puts an arm around his shoulder)

Justin: No to people are the same, but we are two sides of one symbol one yin.

Mana: The other yang, when separated we are easily broken but when coming together and accepting each other we make a bond that nothing in this world can ever destroy.

Damien: So when you feel bullied just know that its because they wish they had what you had.

Nick: Or that they just hate themselves so much that they have to make someone else miserable rather than expressing themselves. This goes to the pack as well as Terell, Rosa, and Mari. When the world seems to get you down, close your eyes and you will see the pack with you supporting you through the storm.

Siris: Even I will support you my pups with anything I can.

A/N Siris: This all came from the heart, hope this helps too. Should we stop or post more wisdom to share, it is all up to you our faithful pups, also if you would like us to write about a certain topic let us know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: don't just say it...Sing it

Bastion: In this chapter it isn't a normal chapter in this chapter a few of the pack members will sing a song that touched their heart and tell you why first up is Jojo.

_Jojo: Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother_

We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way

We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes

Let's take a moment to look deep inside  
and say we're willing to give love a try  
we're not as different as we seem to be  
there's so much more to me than what you see

It don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
then turn around and walk away

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother  
  
Jojo: what this song means to me is that we are all a family, and that although we argue when things get tough its family that will see you through, we just take things for granted. I hope that the pack knows as well as my family that you all mean alot to me.

Shamus: The song i sing is about friendship, its called "friends forever" I dedicate this song to one of my leaders Siris, because believe it or not his best friend was a small dog, and when his dog died it was devistating, so Siris for you my leader.

_Shamus: Packing up the dreams God planted  
In the fertile soil of you  
I can't believe the hopes He's granted  
Means a chapter of your life is through_

But we'll keep you close as always  
It won't even seem you've gone  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong

And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say never  
'Cause the welcome will not end  
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends

And with the faith and love God's given  
Springing from the hope we know  
We will pray the joy you live in  
Is the strength that now you show

We'll keep you close as always  
It won't even seem you've gone  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong

And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say never  
'Cause the welcome will not end  
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends

And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say never  
'Cause the welcome will not end  
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends

To live as friends

Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends

No a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends 

Koa: Now Pam, Lehua, and Vienna are going to sing a song too.

_Pam: No matter where we come from we can be ourselves and still be... one  
Together: AMIGAS CHEETAHS  
FRIENDS FOR LIFE  
THE RHYTHM AND EACH OTHER  
THAT'S WHAT KEEPS US TIGHT  
AMIGAS CHEETAHS  
LIVIN' THE DREAM  
NOTHING'S EVER GONNA COME BETWEEN US  
AMIGAS  
Vienna: What could be any better than  
Knowin' someone will be there when  
You gotta pour your heart out  
Tell your secrets to  
Someone who lets you be yourself  
There when you need help  
They've got your back win or lose_

Lehua: Kickin' it with 'em just for fun  
Or when you need the 411  
Someone who gives a shout out  
When lose your faith  
Just when you think nobody can ever understand  
They're right here to  
Show you the way  
AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH...  
AHH, AHH, OOOOOH  
Friends for life

Lehua: YA QUE ESTAMOS JUNTAS  
ESTAMOS EN UN MUNDO  
DONDE SOMOS UNO POR LA MUSICA  
Pam: If we just believe it  
You know we can be it  
Nothin' can stand in our way  
Stand in our way

Lehua: Our familia comes from all over the world, we have all kinds of heritages, we have the whowaiians, the whatspanics, the whycasians, and more. A family doesnt have to be one heritage.

Pam: A family, familia, ohana, is with the people who have you in their hearts.

Vienna: I have my brothers, my sisters, my children, and my leaders. They are my family, until i take my very last breath.

A/N end of chapter 4 the songs are "Brother my brother" from pokemon, "Friends are forever" naleo and "Amigas cheetahs from cheetah girls 2_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love

Alexander: Many young minds think that there is only one type of love, but there are many ideal forms of love, love of money, love of power, love of the flesh, love for lustful desires, and the love of compassion. The love of compassion is what we the pack members as well as the royal knights, feel.

Mathias: Many young people go for the love of the flesh as well as lustful desires and when time comes to listen to the music of a crying infant they turn and run away from responsabliltiy, it makes me sick to my stomach (slams fist into a wall making a small hole) Constantly people are having children without the desire to even raise them or take care of them. Then the parents leave them out on the streets or in the orphanage, HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELVES PARENTS! DOTH NOT THE EYES GAZE UPON THE BEAUTY OF THE FLESH RATHER THAN THE BEAUTY OF THE SOUL.

Atreyu: HATH YOUR HAND CARESS THE SKIN OF YOUR LOVE, OR HAS IT BLINDED YOU WITH YOUR OWN LUSTFUL DESIRES? ANSWER NOT WITH YOUR MOUTH, THINK NOT WITH YOUR MIND, BUT ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS WITH YOUR HEART...If you have any.

Jojo: The feeling i feel for Mana when he holds me in his arms, when he kisses my cheek or when we fall asleep in each other's arms, that is the love of compassion and the desire to be accepted. I mean yeah I would have a girlfriend and he wouldnt care, he loves me because he wants to feel wanted and accepted and not turned away.

PJ: there is no greater feeling than feeling accepted and needed, having people wanting your company, hearing the laughter as you say something funny or do something silly. Sex isn't a game its the thing that seals a commitment, if you just give yourself to anybody and everybody, then that means your commitment is meaningless and is voidable.

Wolf: Love is not what the mind wants but what the heart wishes to come reality. As of lately many young minds are easily manipulated to do stuff that they see on television, hear in music, or even see when they play a game.

Tiger: We are not saying that they are stupid or anything, we are just saying that they are easily mislead, because they were raised with parents who didnt teach them from right or wrong. Like my son Shamus, I give him freedom but i always correct him when he makes a mistake, but unlike some parents I do not beat my children i will disciplin them the way I decide. My wife Pam, she knows what i think and what i feel without a word even escaping my lips, that is what love is.

Lion: I love each and every pack member equally, not one is better than another in my eyes, I don't even see them as my underlings, I do not see myself better than any of them I see them as my equal if not better than myself. I love each and everyone of them to the point where I would go to the grave early if it meant they would be safe.

Fox: I love Terell as a member of my pack, I love Mari as a member of my pack as well, each of them can come to us with any problems they have and we will support them with our wisdom and help them out in any way we can that is our love to them, but for my flower, my flower that blooms every day and closes its petals everynight, I just cant wait until i can finally call her mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Learning to communicate.

Jojo :Communication is the key in everything that people do, you need to communicate to understand a person, and what they are feeling.

(Mana comes into the room and places his arm around Jojo's waist) If you don't communicate you will never know what a person is feeling, or thinking about. They might have something on their mind but they are afraid to tell anyone because they don't know how someone would take it, thats why they wait until a person asks.

(Shamus, Damien, Jonah and Zeke come in the room all dressed up in black jeans and collard shirt matching their fur)

Shamus: But some people have a special bond with each other where words are not needed to understand how that person is feeling, take Jojo and Mana for example, they just have to look into each other's eyes and they already know.

Damien: Or Siris and his pack, Siris looks into their eyes, and see's their heart. That his how special his bond with his pack is. Like one saturday while he was at this skating rink, he had a pack member who was kind of doubtful about joining the pack, Siris took him to the side and explained why he was kind of hesititant. His member ended up crying because everything Siris said was right!.

Jonah: When you want to start a conversation, always start off by asking how the person has been, also if you are trying to talk to a person you like, the best thing to do is find common interest, the pack all love to write music and poetry,

Zeke: People will be shy around new comers, well except Siris, he will talk to almost anyone, he is just weird like that. but when a shy person comes just make them feel welcomed and loved. That is how to communicate with others. but be careful because alot of people now days don't really like to talk to you unless they know you or think your cool.

Pack: Laters and that was sharing wisdom with the pack "HOWLS"

A/N hope this was somewhat helpful Marie enjoy...


End file.
